


Before Santa Comes

by DLManoir



Series: kinkmas 2020 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A/B/O verse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Dry Orgasm, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Married Couple, Nipple Play, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Orgasm Control, Sounding, Urethral Play, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLManoir/pseuds/DLManoir
Summary: Christmas Eve is the one night Zach and Morgan don't have to worry about fighting their kids to go to sleep in their own beds. However, with their newest addition, Nesrine, who still needs to nurse every couple of hours, finding time for some adult play can be somewhat tricky.They won't get another opportunity.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: kinkmas 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065599
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Before Santa Comes

Zachary intercepted Morgan just as the Omega came down the stairs. Judging by the silence and the light, airy scent wafting from him, Zach assumed their kids had gone to sleep easily. Not surprising because Santa Claus didn’t come until the little ones were asleep. What was surprising, however, was how they’d all been tucked into their own bed.

Zach put his hand on the banister just before Morgan covered it with his own and smiled at him. Smirked that very Omega ‘you better be ready for me’ smile: bedroom eyes and all.

“Are the kids asleep?” Zach asked.

He knew they wouldn’t have much time to themselves with the baby probably needing to drink soon, but he figured they should have about an hour, maybe two.

The hand on top of his glided up his arm as Morgan rounded the landing until they were face to face. Zach stepped back as the Omega advanced towards him, lightly pushing him until he had his back to the wall, and there was no escaping.

With both hands meeting up on Zach’s chest, Morgan fondled his pecs through his shirt in a slow up-stroke caress that ended at his shoulders. Morgan pressed into him, and it sent a warm tingle down to his cock. “Oh, they definitely are,” the Omega said in a sultry voice, “All  _ sound _ asleep.”

“Hmm,” Zach said, a grin tugging at his lips.

He wrapped Morgan in a one-arm embrace, squeezing around the other man’s slender waist, and cupped his cheek with the other hand. Zach lowered his head while Morgan rose on his toes and closed the remainder of the distance between each other to join their lips in a slow, indulging kiss.

Zach’s cock stiffened against the front of his pants, and upon feeling his slow rise to full hardness, the Omega undulated his body against him. He growled low into the kiss, smiling. He breathed hard, laboured but not quite panting when they broke apart for air, but he squeezed the Omega tighter, refusing to be separated from his mate.

Zach leaned his forehead against Morgan’s. “Are you ready?” he asked.

“The longer we wait, the more our chances of being disturbed by the pitter-patter of little feet increases,” Morgan said.

“Then lead the way, Omega.” Zach tried to be sly, breathing his words as sensually as he could while he let the afternoon scruff of his two-days old beard rub against the Omega’s bare throat. He nuzzled their bonding mark and inhaled a deep whiff of honey-lemon, sweetened with the scent of arousal.

Morgan wiggled out of his arms, staying within reach to entice Zach’s prey drive, and took his hand to lead him into the living room.

_ Prey drive engaged. _

Zach made to grab Morgan’s other hand, but it flailed out of reach. The Omega grinned at him, a daring look in his eyes, and stepped back to lead him in a playful chase. He launched and grabbed for the Omega, who jumped and leapt, teasing him with helpless giggles and yelps while he growled and snarled, never quite out of reach, but always avoiding being caught.

Zach finally ensnared his prey in a tight embrace when they reached the couch. He immediately buried his face into the crook of Morgan’s neck, a contented noise rumbling from within his throat as he inhaled the scent of his mate.

Lithe arms locked around his waist for balance as they shuffled back a few more steps. The giggling fits died down by the time Zach came up to stare into the Omega’s eyes.

Morgan plopped himself down onto the couch. “Come on,” he said, holding a hand out.

Zach reached to take it when his eyes landed on the coffee table. He didn’t know what compelled him to turn around to the assortment of sounding rods, lubricant, and wet wipes. Everything was laid out on a paper towel. He froze, his shoulders and jaws going stiff, mouth dry.

He thought about this moment all throughout the day, half dreading, half excited.

Morgan broke the stasis by taking his hand, tugging on him gently. The comforting look in the Omega’s eyes told him apprehension tainted his scent.

“We don’t have to do this. We can do other stuff.”

Zach shook his head. “No, it’s fine. Let’s get to it.”

All trepidation laid aside, it was nice to see his mate so upbeat. Spending time together, the two of them alone like this, was a luxury they didn’t have, with Christmas and the pups growing anxious and eager to celebrate. Stepping out of his comfort zone for a chance to see his mate blissed-out was absolutely worth it.

Zach knelt on the carpet, his hands on the Omega’s spread legs, and he kneaded the flesh beneath the jeans until he reached the fly. “Lift your hips, Omega.” He undid Morgan’s pants, and with a bit of wiggling, the Omega’s lower half was bared.

Naked as a babe.

He was greeted by Morgan’s cock, jutting half hard from trimmed blond pubes. He looked up, feigning an exasperated look. “Don’t you think you’re a little too enthusiastic about this?” he asked in a contemptuous tone.

Morgan’s nostrils flared. “And you’re telling me you’re not rock hard right now?”

“Oh,” he said, chuckling softly, “Let’s just say that my dick’s  _ very _ interested right now.” He undid the front of his pants, showing off the thick bulge in his boxers. Slipping beneath the waistband to cup his cock, he pulled it upwards so the head peeked from his underwear. “See? Rock hard for you, Omega.”

A contented purr resonated in Morgan’s chest. Zach’s eyes followed the Omega’s hand as it reached between them and stroked the shaft of his cock through the fabric.

He sucked in a noisy breath, a surprised snicker-growl noise rising from his throat, and grinned.

“You’re going to put that in me?” Morgan asked, “Right?”

“First, we have to get you plugged up,” Zach said before turning around to glance over the equipment laid out on the table.

Two sounding rods, one of which he’d experienced before, was long and thin, and completely smooth, with a slight bend at one end and a ring at the other. The other sound was thicker, completely straight, and daunting to look at with its bumps and ridges. A strange and contradicting sensation settled in his loin, making his cock twitch with anticipation and an uneasy queasiness flutter in the pit of his stomach. He took the first, thinner rod and the lube before returning to Morgan—he wasn’t brave enough to try on the second.

Zach slickened the metal rod and took Morgan’s cock in his hand. He shared a cautionary glance with his mate, watching for any signs of hesitation. He saw none; Morgan touched his cheek and nodded for him to start.

He aimed the butt of the sound for Morgan’s urethra but didn’t push inside yet. “Relax, Omega,” Zach shushed the hissing Omega when he rubbed the rob over the slit, giving little nudges until the tip of the sound slid in on its own. Morgan kept still while he applied gentle pressure to the sound. He pulled the rod out when the Omega tensed and instead played circles around the sensitive head, and then pushed back in.

“How does it feel?” Zach asked.

He pumped the sound in and out of Morgan’s cock, slowly sinking deeper, pulling out completely when he heard a strained noise. He gradually pried deeper.

“It’s…” Morgan licked his lips. “It’s a little strange. A lot of pressure.”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t hate it.”

_ You don’t hate it, huh? Alright then, Omega, _ Zach thought. He hid his grin, along with his intentions. “Then we’re going to go all the way, okay?”

He pushed the sound roughly until it bottomed out before Morgan could protest. The Omega’s body jerked in his grip. Muscles stiffening. Head thrown back. Body arched beautifully. Trembling came to Zach’s shoulder, nails digging into his skin, squeezing like a vice for purchase.

Watching his mate reel through the sensation of being plugged in one swift motion sent frissons of pleasure down his spine, goosebumps prickling his skin as a jolt of pure desire shot straight for his balls.

“Fuck, Morgan…” he breathed reverently and ran his hands over the Omega’s legs.

Morgan finally relaxed into the couch, lust-drunk eyes fluttering as his brain tried to catch up, while Zach explored every expanse of warm flesh, every dip, muscle, scar. He touched Omega’s body with a particularly alpha greed and pride. Thighs, hips, belly, chest, he pushed the shirt up to map up every inch of skin he could reach, and he made sure to caress every bit of flesh Morgan had on him. “Your reactions are always so amazing. It’s like everything I do to you feels good.”

“Huh-uh,” Morgan said dumbly, his voice heavily slurred and his eyes still out of focus. His mouth hung ajar, loose, and he twitched at the slightest touch. In an attempt to speak a few coherent words, Morgan smacked his lips. “It’s a… a prostate… reset… thing.”

Zach understood none of the Omega’s slurred babblings, but the sound of that voice, like Morgan’s mind was already fucked into blissful oblivion, lit a carnal fire in the low of his belly.

He stood to his full height and shimmied out of his pants and boxers, cock bobbing free and hard, before pulling Morgan forward. “I’m going to need you to do something for me,” he said simply without any further instructions. He squeezed a few muscles, making his cock bounce, and the Omega’s eye immediately focused, wholly enraptured. Pre-cum leaked from the tip, and Morgan lapped it up.

His mate knew what he wanted.

He suppressed the noise rising in his throat and rolled his hips in a wordless plea for the Omega to take him in. Morgan teased him, though, kissing and swirling his wet tongue around his cockhead, licking the crown, and then finally sank upon him.

“Oh, f-fuck…” he moaned, his knees almost giving out from under him. Wet heat enveloped him, and his head fell back, eyes closing while he reminded himself he couldn’t be too loud.

He pressed his lips together and bit his tongue.

With his fingers twined into silken, golden locks, he guided Morgan into bobbing his head. He didn’t force the Omega to speed up or take him deeper into his throat, but he ground his hips against his face. Morgan’s throat clamped around the head of his cock, and he involuntarily jerked forward, making the Omega gag while a grunt threatened past his lips. “Sorry,” he said as Morgan came off of him, “But when you do that… I can’t help myself—oooh, god!”

Morgan took him to the hilt again, and the moan rumbling in his throat sent a tidal wave of pleasure coursing up Zach’s spine. It made his eyes roll back, and he almost came right there and then.

Heat. Wetness. Vibrations. Massages.

The Omega sucked and slurped, making his throat quiver around his cock, hitting all the places he liked most in sublime torture. He rocked his hips back and forth, his body moving of its own volition. He lost control, his pace gradually increased, roughened, and he struggled to keep his voice down. “O-oooh, fuck! God, Morgan—f-ffffuck… Mmm!” His body chased the white-hot building pressure inside his loin.

Regardless of his struggle to keep his eyes open, he watched Morgan stroke his own cock. His hand moved with purpose, fast and hard like he meant to reach orgasm, but he wouldn’t ejaculate while he remained plugged. He pulled the sound from his urethra but pushed it back in before it came out.

Every time the sound bottomed out, he whined, and the noise reverberated through Zach’s cock, making his hips stutter.

“S-stop, Morgan,” he grunted between panting breaths. The Omega peered up at him with those hazel eyes filled with lust. “No, Morgan—mmm! God, fuck!” his voice broke again as an electric shock raced up his spine, his orgasm building too fast to his liking. “I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!” His warning fell upon deaf ears, though, and he yanked Morgan off of him, one hand twisting the hair at the nape of his head while the other curled around the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm. He doubled over with a moan, his legs almost turning to jello and sending him crashing down atop the Omega, and he convulsed as he willed the onslaught of pleasure away.

For the most part, it worked until Morgan craned his neck to suck on the head of his cock. Hard. The sensation was overwhelming, oversensitive like he’d just come, and his legs did give out, forcing him to relinquish at least one hand to brace himself, lest he fell over his mate, on the couch’s backrest. The hand he squeezed around the base of his cock to stop his climax.

“ _ A-aah! S-shit—nnnngh!” _ He came, painting the Omega’s face with thick ropes of his seed, which Morgan greedily accepted, unbothered by his ruined orgasm. A whine clung to the back of his throat with each suckle to his cock.

“Goddamn it, Morgan,” he breathed hard, annoyed.

Morgan didn’t seem to care, his purr sounding out loud and strong like thunder as he lapped his unfortunate reward.

“You realize I won’t be able to get hard right away—hmpf!” He had to yank the Omega off of his cock again, but this time, he whined disappointedly before changing his tactic around. Morgan leaned back and tilted his head to kiss him on the lips, but Zach turned away, the taste of his own spent a powerful deterrent for him. He let Morgan kiss and nip and lap along his jawline and shivered when the trail of kisses ended over the scar of their bonding.

“Put it in. Please. Hurry up and put it in me,” Morgan begged and whined, and his body scrambled back on the couch, sinking until his ass hung just off the edge. His fists curled into the fabric of Zach’s shirt to pull him down as well. “Please. Please, hurry. Put it in.”

With the effort it took to stand his ground, Zach grunted. He went down on his knees, on the floor, without simply crumbling on top of the Omega. “Aren’t you listening?” Of course, he wasn’t; Morgan was cock-drunk.

“I can’t get hard right away.”

Words were ineffective, though. Morgan’s legs wrapped around his waist just as he was pulled into a kiss he couldn’t avoid, not when slender arms wrapped around his shoulders to keep him from moving away.

Zach tried to keep his lips shut, the scent of himself still strong on the Omega’s breath, but his resolve wavered at the sound of a pitiful whimper.

Was it fair to refuse his mate the intimacy he needed like this? No. It wasn’t.

He parted his lips at the insistence of the Omega’s tongue and allowed the invasion of his mouth, which happened too fast for him to regret his decision. His mouth was immediately filled with the bitter taste of his cum mixed with thick spit. It overwhelmed him, but he made no real attempt to break the kiss. Despite his disdain for the flavour of the kiss, Zach still shivered when Morgan moaned into his mouth.

Morgan only broke off the kiss to beg while grinding against Zach’s body, “Please, put it in. Please, Alpha! Hurry up.”

“Morgan,” Zach almost scoffed a laugh, a little exasperated by Morgan’s unbridled display of lust.

Zach broke free of the embrace around his neck and bundled his mate’s shirt under his chin. He bent down to take a fat nipple into his mouth, the body underneath him writhing at the mere swipe of his tongue, and Morgan smacked the back of his head.

He flinched and looked up, indignant.

“No!” Morgan said, “That’s for the baby!”

“For the—” Zach narrowed his eyes.  _ Ah, now you choose to be all sane. _ “You pumped four bottles today. They’ll go bad if you don’t use them up quickly.”

That said, he brought his mouth over the nipple he’d first gone for, only to be slapped again.

“It doesn’t matter,” Morgan growled, “I won’t be lactating much longer. I want her to get as much as I can give her.”

Zach clenched his jaw, the sudden clarity in the Omega’s eyes making him shudder. He kept his voice low and even as he spoke, “You kissed me after swallowing my cum even though you know I don’t like it, so I’m going to swallow your milk… and I know you love having your nipples played with.”

“I do when I’m not lactat—aahn!”

He cut Morgan off by biting down. The Omega’s body lurched against him, back bowing, and a deep groan sounded from him. Zach sucked hard, eliciting a sharp hiss, before popping off with a smirk. A pearl of milk gathered on the tip of the nipple, and he fell over it with his tongue.

“Are you leaking?” he asked innocently. “Better go get your pump and those bottles if you don’t want me drinking it all.”

Morgan groaned and tried to twist around underneath him, presumably to fetch the breast pumps, but Zach trapped him in his arms. He retook the leaking nipple, running his tongue flat over it and sucked, earning a surprised moan for his efforts, and savoured the sweet flavour of Morgan’s milk, a welcome contrast to the bitter aftertaste of his own cum. He drank from the teat until it stopped producing and then did the same to the other.

The Omega moaned and writhed under him. His hips bucked, and he was definitely self-lubricating—Zach smelled the slick just oozing from that tight little hole, probably quivering for him right now. He teased his mate just as cruelly as he had been.

“No! No, Zach, you can’t—mmm!” Morgan moaned and made half-hearted attempts to push him away. “That’s for—oooh!—f-for the baby! O-oh, god, please stop! I’m gonna cum!”

_ Oh, no, you aren’t. Sweet, sweet Omega… _ Zach snickered mentally.

It wouldn’t be long until Morgan found out on his own just how tormenting being plugged up could feel.

“ _ Ah! A-aaah! Wha—mmm!? No, stop! Zach! Stop!” _ Morgan’s hips jerked almost painfully against him, his body obviously trying to reach a climax. Zach didn’t stop but instead persevered even when the Omega dug his nails into his shoulders, nearly bucking him off. A flicker of his tongue. A small nibble, adding a bit of tooth if he had a good enough grip to keep Morgan down. A little suckle. He wanted Morgan wild and so unbelievably desperate for the orgasm he couldn’t reach.

“ _ Z-Zach—uuuuuhhh… g-god, please… ooooh!” _ Morgan’s body went completely rigid, but his orgasm completely eluded him. “ _ Help m-me… Zach! Z-Zaaa—aaaahhn! Uuuuuhhh…” _

“You don’t have to hold back,” Zach said, grinning devilishly. He knew Morgan wouldn’t be able to cum any time soon. It made teasing him such a sadistic delight; he couldn’t help himself. “Until Santa Claus comes, remember?”

Morgan dug his heels into the low of his back, the pain sharp. “ _ N-no, Zach… Mmm, please, I wanna cu—uuuuhhh!” _

_ Time to crank it all the way up to ten. _ Zach sucked one stiff, leaking nipple into his mouth and simultaneously pinched the other between his index and thumb. Morgan slammed a hand over his mouth, muffling the sound of the yowl rising from the Omega’s throat, which came as a disappointment as Zach wanted to hear those licentious noises. Of course, it was for the best, considering the sleeping pups upstairs.

“ _ Mmmmrrgh! G-God… please… Fffffuck, Zach—mmm!” _ Morgan moaned into his hand.

“Please what?” Zach said. When the Omega failed to answer, he asked again with his Alpha voice’s added influence, “Please what, Omega?”

Zach reached down Morgan’s body with his free hand before he received an answer, searching for the Omega’s tight asshole, and drove a thick finger into the slicked passage. Morgan’s hand came off, his mouth opening to speak, but the noises which erupted from him turned to lengthy, rolling groans of pleasure. Another digit soon joined the first upon finding no resistance as they plunged deep, thrusting with increasing speed and quickly brushed over a sensitive bundle of nerves, nearly making the Omega wail with wantonness.

“ _ Anything! Anything, Alpha—a-aaah! T-take me… I can’t—hnnng! God! Fuck! J-just ffffuck me!” _

Possessed by a fancy of playful sadism and curiosity, Zach suddenly stilled his hands and mouth and peered up at his needy and red-faced mate. “Oh,” he said, teasing, “But you need to go pump, Omega. All that baby milk just leaking…” Morgan bucked and writhed hard under him for even the briefest of touches to keep the fire between them raging.

_ “Hnnnghhh… God damn it, Zach!” _ Morgan groaned angrily now.

Zachary would gladly leave the Omega to linger on the edge of his orgasm, but hearing the increasingly growing frustration pulled an almost subservient caretaker out of him, and he rose to capture those delicious lips and. A deep, gravelly growl rumbled in his throat as he felt down between his Omega’s legs, both hands meeting at the slippery entrance. “Giving up so easily?” Zach chuckled as his fingers sank inside the slicked heat. The walls clenched around him, and if he hadn’t begun to harden just from drinking from the Omega, then this sensation, the promise of pleasure, definitely did the drink. Within seconds, his cock stood at attention, and he guided the head to Morgan’s asshole without pushing in. Just teasing pressure.

“Did I just find your bitch switch?” he asked, giving Morgan’s nipples a final teasing flicker with his tongue.

Morgan writhed, noises rolling off his tongue like a melody delivered straight to Zach’s ears, and hissed at him. “Shut up,” he said, his tone grave with the urgency of his need. He tried pushing himself back to forcibly swallow the cockhead, but Zach thwarted his attempt by moving just out of reach. He whimpered and thrashed like a tantruming pup. “Just do it already!”

Slippery slick squirted from the tight pucker, around the head of his cock, and the whiff he caught of it almost overrode his senses. Nostrils flared, and pupils dilated, heart pounding in his ears and blood pooling in his cock. Zach took a steadying breath—which only riled him even more—before pushing into the heat.

Morgan clung to his shoulders and made little mewling noises as his cock effortlessly sank into the Omega’s body. A mighty shudder crawled up his back as Morgan swallowed him.

“God, I love how it feels inside you,” Zachary muttered. He bottomed out and moaned because of the walls quivering around his shaft. No amount of willpower kept him from involuntarily rolling his hips. “Fuck, Morgan…”

“ _ Hngh! God, yes… please. Please don’t stop,” _ Morgan whimpered.

Zach grunted for the first thrust, driving deep, and held his breath for the next. He set a gentle rhythm, easy on his back, and relished in the slow crescendo of the heat in his loins, and ignored Morgan’s pleas for ‘more,’ ‘faster’ and ‘harder’ until he thrust himself back. Zach’s hips jerked forward with a sharp angle that made the Omega yelp. He bit down on his lip, hard, to force himself to be still.

“ _ No! Move! Please!” _ the Omega protested. He grew progressively more energetic with his demands, making it hard for Zach to hold him down.

“Fucking—Morgan, stop. I’m gonna—” his breath caught in his lungs as Morgan’s ass clenched around him. All that untamed wiggling, on top of the massage the Omega’s insides seemed intent to give his cock, nearly sent him over the edge.

He pressed his hips flush to Morgan’s ass. To stave off a second, and embarrassing, orgasm meant remaining profoundly connected. His hands gripped Morgan at the waist, which he held close to him with a firm, but painless grasp. He kept fighting him and trying to wriggle free, but Zach wouldn’t let him. “Hang on, baby… Hold still,” he demanded gently. Tiny ripples of sensation crawled across his skin as the body he held onto still somehow managed to shuffle a little.

“ _ Stooop!” _ Morgan childishly slapped his hands. “ _ My ass needs you to move! Please! You’re killing me!” _ He writhed and whimpered like he was in pain, obviously because the excessive force had to be used to keep him still. However, after a sob pushed past his lips, Zach couldn’t endure brutalizing him any longer and relinquished his hold.

The Omega’s body immediately came crashing down on his cock with determination. “ _ Aaaah! Oh, god, yes! Yes—uuuuuhhhh… Uuuhn! Uhn! Uhn!” _

Zach fisted the couch’s plush backrest to ground himself in vain as Morgan fucked himself all too eagerly on his cock. Heels dug into the muscles just above his ass, and the strained squeeze of the thighs holding him left him breathless, panting, while Morgan’s own breathing grew raspy. Sweat pearled on his forehead, trickling down the temples to his chin, and dripped onto the heated body beneath him.

He was seconds away from cumming—again!—before his mate could even finish once.

The Omega’s body trembled and quaked, his pleas becoming desperate and obliging.  _ “Please, Alpha… Uuuuuhhhh… Keep f-fucking me…” _

He tried, but a tidal wave of sensation ran up his spine just as Morgan lurched forward to directly bite his mating mark, making his eyes roll back, and he came, pounding into the smaller body and grunting his release. He filled his mate with his seed, eyes rolling in his head as he fucked each thick spurt deeply. On the other hand, Morgan still chased after his pleasure, jerking his cock with a firm but loose hold, hand becoming a blur with movement, pulling and pushing the rod in and out of his urethra. It made the inner walls clench around Zach when he sheathed himself to the root as if to keep him there and refused to let him pull out.

He jerked hard, pulling his hips back when the sensations overwhelmed him and hissed while Morgan kept pumping his plugged dick. He grabbed for Morgan’s hips, but every time the Omega came down on him, he doubled over with a gasp.

“Stop! Stop! Stop!” he stammered repetitively.

Morgan didn’t listen, only moaned and cried out more incoherent pleas.

So he yanked the Omega’s hand, pulling the rod out with the motion, and growled as the body under him retaliated by trying to cut his dick off.

Morgan’s whole body seized, back bowing at an unbelievable angle, his mouth opening wide around a soundless scream of pleasure. He came, painting his hand, as well as his and Zach’s front with his spend. And then, he sank onto the couch in boneless contentment and a stupid look in his eyes. Evidently, keeping them open didn’t come easily.

Pulling his cock from that wet passage—now wet with slick and cum—Zach fell back onto the carpeted floor. He sucked in a sharp breath when his back clashed with the table behind him, but he settled back anyway.

They slowly regained their senses. Morgan making soft, indecipherable noises and Zach regaining his breath, heartbeat slowing to a regular rhythm. Morgan was the first to move as he lazily pushed himself towards the edge of the couch. Zach moved to kneel at the Omega’s feet, hands resting on his knees. “Feel good?” he asked, still a little sluggish.

Morgan shrugged his shoulders. “I like it, I think.” His next words were more of a joke than honest reflection, “Maybe I should get a Prince Albert piercing.”

“Don’t,” Zach said dryly, without humour.

Morgan laughed softly, touched Zach’s cheek with an intense satisfaction in his eyes, and sealed their lips for a slow, passionate kiss. And it was broken when Zach brushed a touch over the Omega’s softening cock.

He stroked deliberately.

“Mmrrrr… You’re evil,” Morgan said, his voice full of forced contempt.

“And you married me regardless,” Zach answered without missing a beat.

Morgan pushed his hand away and tried to stand, but he was far too messy, so Zach insisted he remained put while fetched a moist cloth. He returned with a warm washcloth to wipe the Omega clean off the cum and slick.

When Morgan reached to take it, Zach pulled back, “I’ll do it.” And he began wiping between Morgan’s thighs. Softly. Gently. With all the love he felt in his heart for his mate. A deep purr set off in the Omega’s chest, and he rejoiced to hear it. He was doing something right.

“You’re so amazing, Zach,” Morgan said, his voice velvety soft.

“So are you.”

“We should probably get the gifts,” Morgan then said as Zach moved to clean himself up now.

“Yeah, I’ll go in just a minute.”

Silence claimed the space around them as they tidied the living room, doing away with any and all evidence of their lovemaking. Morgan’s legs still wobbled a little, but he refused to lean on Zach.

Once done, they listened for any sound indicative of stirring—such as the pitter-patter of little feet and creaky doors. Nothing. Not a peep. Still sound asleep. Even Nesrine hadn’t woken to drink, although it wouldn’t be long until she did wake. They had to retrieve the gifts from the garage and set them under the tree before then. And they did so just in time as the baby stirred from her sleep, and an ear-piercing wail broke the calm, dead stillness of the night.

Morgan hurried up the stairs to fetch the offending pup while Zach drank the milk, ate the cookies, and stomped about a little path of dark soot gathered from the fireplace to illustrate Santa Claus’s to and fro between the fireplace and the pile of Christmas presents under the tree.

With everything ready for the kids, the magic of the season preserved, Zach went to find his mate and their latest bundle of, it seemed from Morgan’s exasperated scowl, fussy pup sitting at the kitchen table with a bottle of breastmilk. “She just kept coming off the boob, and she doesn’t want the bottle.”

The sight made Zach ache with such a delightful sentiment. No word could explain it. Contentment, happiness, pride, fulfillment. He had no way of describing how Morgan had filled his heart, at first by filling his home with six wonderful pups to love and raise, but then… he’d undergone a strange and fascinating change of heart somewhere along the way, a change to allow him to love, truly love with all the depth of his heart, the Omega man he’d initially married out of convenience, and later accidentally mated.

_ Maybe, _ Zach sometimes entertained this thought, when he watched his mate with their pups,  _ none of it was ever an accident. _ Fated mates. He heard the stories, just like everyone else. So maybe. Just maybe…

His hand went to the pup’s head, caressing the full black hair on her head, and bent down to nuzzle the side of Morgan’s throat. “She’s just fussy because she’s tired,” he said. However, when he looked down at the pup, she stared up at him with wide, curious eyes. He cooed at her, spoke a few nonsensical words, and the corners of her mouth twitched with the hint of a smile, breaking the seal she had on the teat.

He and Morgan chuckled lightly when she opened her mouth wide and tossed her head side to side. She got it, though, eventually, and latched on well.

“She got bigger,” Morgan said. “Didn’t you? Yes, you did! My little girl’s getting so big!”

Zach touched the pup’s palm with a finger, and she grasped it tight. “Nah, she’s still little,” he said, gently shaking her little hand, “And she’s going to stay little like this forever. Always gonna be daddy’s little girl.”

“What about mama?” Morgan raised an eyebrow.

“What about you?”

The Omega scoffed, “What do you mean, ‘What about me’? She’s my baby girl too.”

“Yeah, but she’s more mine than yours.”

“What? No!”

“Yeah! I cook, I clean, I raise the kids, I raise you,” Morgan huffed indignantly at the last part, but Zach continued, “I feed the kids, I feed you. I clean the kids. I even clean up after you.”

“I’m gonna start calling you Cinderfella,” Morgan told him with a sigh.

“Wouldn’t be far off. All I’d need to do is learn how to sing.” While Zach wasn’t passionate about singing, his voice held a luxurious baritone quality to it. Not that he would ever claim he could sing.

They finished the pup’s bottle, sharing a few teasing jokes, a few loving words and touches, before retreating back to their bedroom. Morgan changed Nesrine’s diaper, and the pup was tucked back into her crib, the musical mobile singing its soothing tune. She went right to sleep, and they settled into their bed after. The time on the alarm clock blinked: 1:47AM.

The pups would be in the room at the very break of dawn, and Zach dreaded being woken up so early, but those thoughts didn’t hold him when he had his Omega in his arms. He quickly found sleep, in fact, and so did Morgan.

“Good night, Morgan. I love you.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to know more about the upcoming works, feel free to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DLManoir). I also have a discord server where you can chat with me: [join here](https://discord.gg/8WqB2VD54c). If you're looking for a place full of welcoming, horny people, with ample pictures of pets and food, then this server's the best place to be.


End file.
